<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like a Punch to the Face by Llama1412</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605927">Like a Punch to the Face</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412'>Llama1412</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canonical Character Death, Episode Related, Episode: s01e07 Before a Fall, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Oh sweet Cintra, you were so promising, from your spoiled princess to your stupid old king! But when I arrived, the royals were dead! Tossed out a window or shot in the head!”</i>
</p>
<p>Ciri forced herself to keep walking past the puppet show, feeling like a fist had reached into her chest and ripped out her heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calanthe Fiona Riannon &amp; Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon &amp; Eist Tuirseach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like a Punch to the Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Apparently I'm writing angst today. Sorry?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ciri had quickly learned that life was cruel and kindness was not common. Dara had left her – he had said that she was just like her grandmother and that he would be killed if he stuck with her. She was alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ciri bit her lip hard to keep tears at bay. She was alone – so what? Her grandmother had prepared her all of her life to one day rule alone. This wasn’t that – this was the worst thing that could ever have happened – but Ciri breathed deeply and reassured herself. She was the Lion Cub of Cintra. She had been raised by the Lioness herself. She could do this. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do this. So what if she was alone? Besides, Destiny was supposed to provide her a companion soon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had her doubts about that. If this Geralt of Rivia was bound to her by Destiny, then where was he when her entire world fell apart? Where had he been since then?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t need him. She didn’t need anybody. She could do this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it would, admittedly, be </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span> not to be alone again. She didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>it, but she wouldn’t complain if Destiny hurried the fuck up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of sending her a sign, Destiny apparently decided to punch her in the face. As she walked through the market, shivering in the cold, she noticed a sneering voice mention Cintra. On guard, she listened closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh sweet Cintra, you were so promising, from your spoiled princess to your stupid old king! But when I arrived, the royals were dead! Tossed out a window or shot in the head!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ciri forced herself to keep walking past the puppet show, feeling like a fist had reached into her chest and ripped out her heart. Her grandmother had said that Eist was dead, and Ciri had barely had time to process that before being rushed out of Cintra, fire licking at her heels.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And now, to find out like this? To learn how her grandfather must have met his end, to hear how the woman who raised her – the woman who had always supported Ciri to be everything she could be – to hear how her grandmother had interpreted mercy in the face of the inevitable– </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Lioness had always taught her to be strong, to not let her emotions rule her. But how could she not when all she was aware of was the aching pit in her heart where her family lived? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>Nilfgaard was hunting her, though. She was running from an army with no supplies, no food, and only one glove. She couldn’t afford to let her emotions overrule her. So she forced herself to ignore her heart and keep moving. She had to survive. If there was one thing Ciri had been born to do, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>survive</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>